Sonic Duos
by Freak-Of-Nature-787
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UP! Title says it all. Takes place after the events of Sonic Heroes. All characters from Sonic heroes are included, except for Big the Cat who will come in later. Sorry, im not good at summarys. just read and review PLEASE! thanks. bye.
1. Dynamic Duos

****

Sonic Duos

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic. If I did, I'd make this a video game. 

Author's note: This story takes place after the events of Sonic Heroes. Don't worry, there'll be no spoilers. I didn't even beat the game fully myself…And, don't kill me for the pairings. It doesn't necessarily mean there will be romance between them. Ok, I'm gonna shut up now before I give more away. 

Remember, don't read if you are not familiar with the characters from Sonic Heroes.

Sonic Duos

Chapter 1: Dynamic Duos 

^Sonic & Rouge story line^

***Our adventure begins with Sonic running wildly through the city and jumping off buildings and such as usual, but instead of freestyle, it was for a different reason. He received a call from the mayor, asking him to come to City Hall pronto.***

"Eh, I bet it's got something to do with Eggman…that creep. He never learns! I beat him so many times…and so have many others! I mean, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Amy, Shadow…countless people. But saving the world's my specialty. It's fun!" Sonic said to himself. He jumped from a tall building and landed on his feet on the sidewalk. He walked up the flight of stairs leading to City Hall and into the mayor's room, lead by security

"Hey Mr. Mayor! So, what did ya want to talk to me about?" 

"Greetings Sonic! Have a seat." Sonic sat down on a red chair "Ok, you can come out now!" the Mayor called. Sonic put a puzzled look on his face. A white bat with dark purple wings and a pink and purple hip outfit with matching purple and silver tall boots emerged from behind the desk. This bat was a familiar bat that Sonic encountered a few times. Her name, was Rouge the Bat. 

Sonic was so shocked that he nearly fell out of the chair. Rouge didn't look so calm either. 

"What in the world is she doing here?" Sonic yelled. Rouge yelled the exact same thing at the exact same time, except said "He" of course.

"You know each other?" the mayor asked, surprised. 

"Of course!" Sonic said. "She worked with Eggman and Shadow before!" 

"Ugh! When is anybody ever gonna understand it was for my spy work!" Rouge angrily explained. 

"You were a government spy?" Sonic asked. 

"Yes she was, and still is." The Mayor interrupted. "The best of the best. Anyway, we have received intelligence that Dr. Eggman is trying to take over the world…again. But this time, his scheme seems pretty reasonable. From what we know, he is in space, planning to destroy all of the planets in-between the earth and the sun so the sun shines directly on the earth, melting the north and south poles which would flood the world. The cache? He somehow equipped himself and his space 'city' to be invisible. Nobody has the slightest clue where he is." 

"Hmmm…" said Sonic. "That's a pretty well thought out and clever plan…but that doesn't mean I won't be able to stop it!" Sonic said, smirking.

"Well, we figured that our best detective and our all around hero could most likely stop him…together." The mayor said. "So, you guys in for it?" 

"If there's treasure…" Rouge said. The mayor told her that there actually was treasure involved: a giant ruby that was needed to deflect the sun's rays on the poles. Eggman had it in possession. 

"Then let's go!" Rouge said. "C'mon Sonic!" Deep inside of Rouge, she actually would have done it even if there wasn't any treasure. But, she kept that a secret. 

Sonic thought for a moment. "Okay. I guess I'll give it a shot. What do I got to lose?" Sonic and Rouge were ready to walk out the door, but the mayor stopped them. 

"By the way, we found something that we thought might help you guys somehow." He threw a blue jewel to Sonic, who caught it and cradled it in his hands. This jewel was known as one of the seven "Chaos Emeralds". Rouge gasped. 

"A chaos emerald! It's beautiful! Can I hold on to it? Please? Lemmie hold on to it!" She snatched it out of Sonic's hands. 

"Fine! But just don't lose it." Sonic said, glaring. 

"Yes, if Eggman gets his hand on it or any of the other seven, it will be almost impossible to defeat him." The mayor remembered. "Well, good luck!" He said, and waved. Sonic and Rouge walked to the door, and exited out of the building, looking and hoping for a way to possibly get to Eggman. 

****

^Tails & Shadow story line^

"Wow!" Tails exclaimed. "I can't believe I found a Chaos emerald, and in the most weird place…in a frog's mouth? I mean come on…" Tails thought for a minute. "Hmm…that frog looked familiar…wait a minute! That was Big the Cat's frog! Well, I don't know where it went so…it's not like I could help…" Tails said to himself. He was heading back to his cabin, holding the yellow chaos emerald, 

and decided he should go and find Sonic. Tails broke into a sprint, and, not watching where he was going, collided with a certain black hedgehog by the name of Shadow. He and Tails both toppled over on the ground. Shadow got up.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" he yelled. Tails got up, still holding onto the Chaos Emerald. "Wait a minute, aren't you that fox boy that hangs out with that blue hedgehog?" Shadow said, with a little bit of disgust. Tails looked puzzled, but then remembered that Shadow had lost his memory. 

"Yeah, I am." Tails said, simply. 

"Well, I'm starting to recover from my amnesia thing that Rouge said I had…I do remember your name…it's…Tails. And that hedgehog is…Sonic!" Shadow said.

"Very good!" Tails said happily, as if he were a teacher. 

"I remember you guys being some sort of an enemy…" Shadow added. 

"No!" said Tails. "Me and Sonic were trying to stop Eggman from taking over the world, and he had you working for him." Tails corrected. "So that's why you thought of us as enemies." 

"You mean that Eggman guy was going to make me take over the world? What a creep! Hmph, I remember working with Rouge and Omega…Eggman was considered an enemy. And…to me…he still is." Tails was happy to hear this. 

"So, where were you heading?" Said Tails, trying to make conversation. 

"I needed to tell Rouge something about defeating Eggman…don't tell anyone, but she is working with that Sonic guy to try and defeat Eggman again". Shadow explained to him what he new about Eggman's base. Tails didn't know where he found this out, but he didn't care.

"Well I'm looking for Sonic, I have to give him this Chaos Emerald." Shadow's eyes widened. He told him that they couldn't let Eggman get his hands on that, or they'd be doomed. 

"Hey, I have an idea!" Tails exclaimed. "Since Sonic and Rouge are working together, and were both looking for them, why don't we go and look together?" Tails said. Shadow thought for a moment.

"Uh…sure." He said. So, Shadow and Tails, a newly formed duo, headed out to find Rouge and Sonic. And maybe end up in a twist to somehow stop Eggman…

****

^Knuckles & Amy Story line^

Knuckles punched the concrete he sat on with his white, sharp, strong fists. He was on top of a building, and mad. Really mad. He couldn't believe what he just saw. He was so mad, that if he could, he would just take the world he was living in, juggle it in his hands, and throw it into the sun. He was as mad as a bull that saw a red flag. And to make matters worse, a rather annoying pink hedgehog had just shown up, and her high-pitched voice rang through Knuckles' ears. (If he had any). 

"Hi Knuckles." The pink hedgehog named Amy said, pouting. Knuckles just sat there, not moving, like a dead fish that failed to flop its way back to shore. 

"Hellooooo…" Amy said, putting her hand in his face. Knuckles smacked it away, stood up, and rose his fists. Amy backed away. "Sorry! What's wrong? Do you wanna talk about it?" Knuckles shook his head. "Fine." Amy said. She took a seat next to Knuckles and gazed at the setting sun. after a few minutes silence, Knuckles finally spoke up. 

"I'm so MAD!" He said, punching the ground again, accomplishing nothing. 

"Well gee, I couldn't tell…" Amy said sarcastically. 

"Don't mess." Said Knuckles. 

"C'mon, you always keep your cool. You don't have to get that upset." Amy said. 

"Well do you have a clue what I saw? No!" Knuckles shouted in her face. 

"Well, what did you see?" she asked. Knuckles sighed. 

"Well…I saw…this girl that I liked…with another person. I mean, I pretty much thought she felt the same way for…Ah. Never mind. Forget it." 

"Hmm…well I'm pretty mad too." Amy said. Knuckles gave her a "Why?" look. "Because of the same reason you are, actually. I saw Sonic with a certain white bat that is now my worst enemy." Amy said. She crossed her arms. "How could Sonic do that?" 

Knuckles' eyes widened when the words "certain white bat" came out of her mouth. 

"So that's who Rouge was with! I knew it was Sonic! I wasn't sure, but I thought so! When I get my hands on him I'll…"

"Tell him to protect his new girlfriend!" Amy interrupted. "Because she's gonna regret she ever even said 'Hi' to him!" Amy yelled and got up. "That Rouge the bat…her and that Shadow hedgehog and Eggman tried to take over the world before…I remember it." 

"First of all," Knuckles said. "Rouge was using Eggman for his treasure. And second of all, Eggman manipulated Shadow. And, he's not dead, like everyone thought. Sonic, Tails, and I ran into him recently actually…" 

"Well, anyway, let's get that Rouge and seek our revenge!" Amy yelled. "C'mon, we'll be a pair!" She yelled, raising a hand. Knuckles sighed. 

"Fine. Only to get Sonic back for stealing Rouge though…" he said. 

"Oh, don't be to hard on my little blue sweetie!" Amy begged. Knuckles rolled his eyes. "Wait a minute…" Amy added. "You like Rouge!" Amy began to taunt. _"You like Rouge! "You like Rouge!" _Knuckles rolled his eyes again, and he and Amy glided off the building (Knuckles carrying Amy) as Amy's chants rang through the sky. 

****

^Omega & Psi story line^

"Chaos emerald detected on the premises!" E-123 Omega said to no one in particular. Actually, there was nobody around, but that was just the way Omega liked it. After he finished working with Shadow and Rouge, Omega's new quest was to find all of the Chaos Emeralds, for fun. His sensors were getting closer, which meant the Chaos Emerald was close. He turned his head at a 360 angle while he used his jets to help him glide. He suddenly stopped. "Unknown stranger detected near!" He said. "Closing in. Emerald in possession of stranger." Omega, determined to get the emerald, raced up to where he located the stranger and immediately seized the emerald. The stranger, who Omega identified as yet another E-Series robot, pulled the emerald away. The robot looked exactly like Omega, except instead of red, E-122 Psi was dark blue. Omega questioned Psi, and they had everything in common, besides color. Psi explained to Omega that he was after Eggman for trying to use him as a test to see if Eggman's laser worked. Psi escaped, and oblivious Eggman was nearly dead because of the explosion when Psi destroyed the Laser cannon. Eggman unfortunately escaped alive, and when the cannon was destroyed, Psi swiped up the emerald left behind and left the base. 

"Idea approached!" Omega said. "You and I can go after Eggman and retrieve Chaos Emeralds." 

"Affirmative." Psi said. The two robots glided off into the distance. 

****

^Cream & Charmy Story line^

"Ohhh!" Cream said, shaking her head. "This is not good!". At the moment, Cream the Rabbit was looking for a "pretty" emerald that she once had. She had a feeling it was important, so she wanted to find Amy or Sonic and ask them if they needed it. But right now, she was on the hunt for it. And the number one thing she didn't want was it to get in the wrong hands. She figured Sonic was after Eggman again, and Amy was after Sonic, and so on. So, she might as well give them a little hand. But first, she needed to find that emerald, and Eggman's base. Suddenly, Cream's chao, Cheese, came zooming toward her. "Cheese!" She exclaimed. "Did you find anything?" Cheese shook his head sadly. Cream sighed. "It's okay Cheese. Well, Chocola is still looking, and he'll no where to find us!" Cream said, smiling. Cheese cheered up. Cream and Cheese walked down the sidewalk. 

****

Meanwhile, at the Chaotix Detective Agency…

"Man!" Vector yelled. "We have absolutely no money!" He said, kicking the empty pizza box. Espio and Charmy just watched as they munched on the last section of their pizza. They sat at the two chairs in front of the main desk, while Vector stood up. 

"Calm down Vector. Someone will call." Espio said calmly. Vector pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Well, I could go look for something…" Charmy said. Espio and Vector agreed, and Charmy was off in the city buzzing happily. He wasn't watching where he was going, though, and bumped into a certain cream-colored rabbit and her blue chao with a red bow tie. Cream and Charmy both fell to the ground. Charmy got up, and realized that he hit her. 

"Oh, sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Charmy said energetically. He reached out a hand to Cream, and she grabbed it and pulled herself up, brushing off her dress.

"That's okay." She said. "I wasn't watching either." Charmy stared into her eyes. He was love struck. "I'm Cream, and this is my chao Cheese." Cream said, curtsying and introducing her chao. "Nice to meet you. What's your name?" Cream added. Charmy just hovered there and stared, dazed. "Um, are you okay?" Cream asked getting a little closer. Charmy snapped out of it. 

"Oh, sorry! Yeah. Um, my name's…um…Esp-no, no. not Espio. It's um…Vect-…CHARMY!!! That's it! It's Charmy! Nice um, to meet you Cream. Cream giggled. 

"Well, I should get going. I'm looking for something." Cream said. 

"Really? Me too!" Charmy said. "But I can't remember what it is at the moment…" He thought hard. "I know! How 'bout I help you look for the thing you're looking for!" Charmy said brightly. 

"Okay!" Cream said, delighted she made a new friend. And they set off to find the emerald and stop Eggman.

"You know, you're kinda cute!" Cream said. Charmy fainted. 

****

^Espio & Vector Story line^

Note: This takes place right after the events of Charmy leaving. 

The Chaotix detective agency's phone was ringing loudly. Espio and Vector were overjoyed, and Vector rushed to the phone, and tried to act calm and professional. 

"Hello, you've reached the Chaotix detective agency! How may we take your money…I-I I MEAN help you?" Vector said, and held the phone to his ear with his right headphone lifted up. 

"Hello, this is the mayor speaking." The phone said. Vector's eyes widened. "We would like to assign you for a backup to Sonic the Hedgehog, and Rouge the Bat, just incase. They're planning to stop Eggman, and this time, it really sounds like he has a doomsday plan. So, are you in?" The mayor explained. 

"Well…Mr. Mayor, you know we won't do good work without a-"

"5,000 dollars." The mayor interrupted. Vector fainted. Espio picked up the phone.

"I'm sorry mayor. He overreacts too much. So, how much were you talking?" Espio questioned. 

"5,000 dollars" he said again. Espio almost fainted, but caught himself. 

"YES YES YES! WE'LL DO IT! YOU CAN COUNT ON US! YES! WE'LL DO IT! WE'LL EVEN DESTROY EGGMAN OURSELVES! YES! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE'LL, WE'D BETTER GET GOING RIGHT NOW! BYE!!!" he hung up the phone in a flash, and woke up Vector. They danced around singing "WE'RE GONNA BE RIIIIICH! WE'RE GONNA BE RIIIICH!" and rushed out of the building and went to find Sonic, Rouge, and Charmy. 

And thus our adventure begins, with the six duos. 

***That's it! Look for Chapter 2 coming soon! I already started to work on it. Well…click that lil button down there and review PLEASE!!! :) Thanks and have a nice day.*** 

See that little button down there? Click it!

|

|

|  
\/


	2. The Adventure Begins

****

Sonic Duos

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or its affiliates. 

Claimer: However, I do own E-122 Psi, and this plot. Ask before you use please!!! 

Author's Note: Ok, you guys had some questions in the reviews. Let me take some time to answer them: Firstly, ok. I know, I didn't explain how Eggman was gonna destroy the world that well. The main thing isn't just to destroy Mars and Venus. You'll see. It'll be explained in this chapter. Second, I know I promised Big the Cat In this fic. Well, he'll come in! I just gotta think of a part to fit him in…It'll most likely be near the end but I'll try to fit him in sooner. Ok, well now to chapter 2, and remember to review! [Hey I rhyme!] And Note: it's not S-O as in capital "O". It's S-zero. You'll understand later. Other note: In this story, Knuckles CAN fly. If any of you ever played any other Sonic games, you know he can glide. 

Sonic Duos

Chapter 2: The Adventure Begins

Sonic sped through the city with Rouge flying by his side. It reminded him of the old days when Tails would do the same. Suddenly, Sonic came to a sharp halt and Rouge collided with him. They both fell over.

"Why did you do that? You know I can't stop that sharp!" Rouge complained, getting up. 

"Well I had to stop to say something! You wouldn't have been able to hear me if I told you while I was running." Sonic answered, also getting up. "Okay. You still know the password to Eggman's computers?" He asked.

"Are you kidding? Of course I do!" Rouge said. 

"Well, I think we should go to his old base and hack in his computers and see if we can find anything out before we just go up there and try to conquer him. I usually just wanna go up there and kick some Eggman butt, but he's got a pretty decent plan and if I fail, it's all over." Sonic said. Rouge gave him a look of disgust. 

"Ok pal, if I'm gonna work with you, we need to get a few things straight. First of all, I don't take orders from people. I call the shots and we do it weather you like it or not. I don't do what you say like some slave. We go with my ideas, and that's final. You got me?" Rouge said, waiting for an answer. Apparently Sonic didn't like this; he gave her a few choice words of his own, and told her right out like she did to him. 

"You know what? This isn't working AT ALL. We should just go our separate ways without the mayor knowing. I'd be a lot better on my own anyway!" Rouge shouted for the whole city to hear. People stared for about 5 seconds, then went back to what they were doing. 

"FINE! WE'LL DO JUST THAT!" Sonic snapped in her face. They both ran off, one left, one right.

Tails sighed. "We've been looking for them all day!" He sat down on a random bench that was there. Shadow gave up and sat down too. 

"Well if I know Rouge, she's probably trying to get in one of Eggman's bases right now." Shadow said. "Maybe we should look for one…" 

"We don't know where any of his bases are!" Tails said, and groaned. They thought for a couple minutes, and Tails spoke up. "I got it! Chances are Sonic and Rouge are heading for one of the Ice caps, right? Well, what if we got in my plane and traveled to the North Pole and waited for them! They're bound to go up there. So, wadaya say?" Shadow thought for a minute, and then agreed. So, he and Tails traveled to his cabin and in no time were high in the sky with the plane. They were happily flying over Station square, and then the beach, and now directly above the crystal-clear ocean. One thing that neither of them realized, though, was that they forgot something crucial. 

Knuckles and Amy landed on the sidewalk. "Alright. Where should we look first?" Amy asked. 

"Well, let's split up and look around the city." Knuckles said. Amy agreed. Knuckles ran to the left and Amy to the right. Knuckles immediately climbed up the highest building in the city with ease. He went to each edge and scanned the streets for a sign of Sonic or Rouge. He saw something at the corner of his eye, and looked, but it was gone. Then he saw it again, looked, and gone. He finally followed it with his eyes. It was Sonic. He was sure of it. He jumped off of the building, and glided in the sky until he landed on the path to the beach. He lost Sonic, but followed the path to the beach anyway. He saw Sonic sitting in a folding chair. Knuckles ducked behind a table, which was about 4 feet away. 

"Stupid Rouge." Sonic muttered. "Who does she think she is? She's not the boss of me!" Sonic sighed. "Or maybe I was too hard on her…I could've been less bossy…" Sonic decided to go and find Rouge and apologize. He was off. But Knuckles stood there and thought for a minute. Maybe Sonic isn't so mean, and was the right one for her? Maybe her and Knuckles just weren't meant to be? Maybe they are a good couple…? But what if Knuckles was wrong? Those thoughts entered Knuckles' mind, but left quickly. He got up from behind the table, and went off to find Amy again. 

Amy gave up on finding Rouge or Sonic. She walked pleasantly down the street, and then she saw it: A chaos emerald. She knew it was important, and dashed for it. She paid no attention to where she was going, just followed the rolling emerald down the street. Meanwhile, Knuckles turned the corner and saw Amy. The emerald went down an open sewer, and he knew Amy would go down and dash for it. 

"Amy!" He yelled. He ran as fast as he could toward her, but it was to late; she dove into the sewer, and Knuckles had no choice but to follow her.

An evil cackle was heard throughout the whole massive flying ship. "Do they stand a chance? Of course not!" Said the giant egg-like scientist. More evil laughs were heard. "S-0, bring me the blueprint!" The blue robot glided over to Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik with the blueprint in its metal hands. "Go and check on the others while I read this wonderful blueprint that I made!" Eggman ordered. The robot glided away on his wheels, and Eggman stared at the blueprint.   
"Get the sacred ruby and become invisible. Done! Build an invisible space orbit. Done! Destroy all of the planets in-between the earth and the sun, just for a little fun. In progress!" He said. Now he looked at the white diagram on the paper. "Use the ruby to deflect the sun's rays on the polar icecaps and flood the world! Will be done soon! Will be done!" Eggman cackled again. "And, to spice things up a bit, I invented my own teleporter to transfer to and from all of my bases, even the deserted ones! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He rose his hands up and in doing so, spilled his coffee all over his giant computer's keyboard. "Shoot!" he yelled. He called for his robots, but no answer. He was mad. He had to walk all the way to the other side of the unbelievably large floating ship just to get a paper towel, which probably would take about half an hour, and he would have to leave the cameras for the other bases un-monitored.

Espio and Vector walked slowly down the sidewalk, their heads in the clouds. It just wasn't the same without Charmy. It was like Chocolate chip cookies without the chocolate chips. Vector was the boss, Espio was a ninja, and helped out, and Charmy was…Charmy. It wasn't right without Charmy. Vector tried to make conversation. 

"So uh, Espio, you kinda got a little crazy back there…what happened?" Vector said. 

"How did you know? You fainted, remember?" Espio answered quickly. 

"Well I could still hear your big mouth!" Vector said, smiling and showing his sharp teeth. 

"I don't know, I guess I just snapped because of the money involved. No big deal, it happens."

"Yeah…" Vector said ending the conversation. Espio noticed Vector wasn't very happy today, and he knew exactly why: Charmy. 

"It's alright, he'll turn up sooner or later. Charmy never misses a beat, as you always say." Vector agreed with him. 

"We should go look for the blue dude now, and that bat…" Vector said. They ran off searching the city. 

About 10 minutes later, Espio spotted an odd looking trashcan. He peeked inside, and noticed no garbage was in it. He looked at the one next to it, and it was filled. 

"Hmmm…Espio said. "This trash can looks suspicious…Vector, I'm going in. Do you think you can fit?" 

"Of course not! I'll just wait here on this bench and see if I can spot Charmy." Vector answered. 

"Ok." Espio said. "Here I go!" Espio dove into the garbage can, fell for a few minutes, and landed in a pile of…garbage. Espio was wrong; it was a normal trashcan. He still was determined that it was something else though, and dug around for something. "Aha!" he said. He found a switch. He slammed it with his hand, and came up from the sea of garbage. A new tunnel was now visible. Espio immediately crawled through the tunnel, and when he least expected it, the tunnel all of a sudden went straight down. He was falling for quite some time (or at least it felt pretty long to him) when he finally saw light at the end. He got ready to plunge into the room headfirst and…BOOM! He landed on his feet. Since he was a ninja, he knew how to land properly from falling. He was in a spacious room, and walled in. It looked like there were no doors to get in or out. Espio didn't want to think he was trapped, and he didn't give up hope. He inspected the place for a while, and found a computer in the center of the room. It looked old, and probably didn't work. He also saw dusty, empty crates, but that was it. He figured this was probably one of Eggman's old mini-bases. Now he was hunting for a way out, but heard footsteps and immediately became invisible and went into a corner. 

Sonic and Rouge stepped into the old mini-base. Sonic was glad he apologized to Rouge when they met up again; they were now getting along great. 

"What an old, dusty place!" Sonic said with disgust. Espio was still invisible and watched Sonic and Rouge carefully. 

'I have to be back up for them.' He thought. He now had a good picture in his mind of what they looked like. Sonic walked around looking at everything, and came about an inch from Espio, but he still didn't notice. Sonic took the blanket off of on of the empty crates. He saw about a lot of different robots, all from the E-100 series. The only ones he didn't see was E-122 Psi, and E-123 Omega. 

"Rouge, Omega didn't get shut down! He's still here! He's not in this crate of shut down robots, so he's still alive!" 

"Oh, good!" Rouge answered, not paying much attention. She was trying to re-boot the broken computer. Espio became very suspicious.

'They're friends with one of Eggman's robots?' Espio thought silently. 'Wait a minute…that Rouge girl used to work with Shadow, and Shadow worked with Eggman!' Espio thought. Of course, he had no clue that Shadow lost his memory and now considers Eggman an enemy. He also didn't know that Rouge was a spy, and she wasn't working for Eggman. 

Rouge finally got the computer to work, and typed in the password to gain access. Eggman never changed his password, so she could happily hack in anytime she wanted to. But that was the final straw for Espio. 

'She knows Eggman's password?!' Espio thought, clenching a fist. 'They must be working with Eggman!' Espio knew exactly what was going on here: a setup. It wasn't the government calling! It was Eggman! He wants to lure Team Chaotix so he can defeat them! There was no way that was going to happen, and Espio was sure of it. However, he did want to keep spying on them and see what they're up to…

Rouge clicked on the computer file that said "TOP SECRET". The file opened, and it asked for the password again. She typed it in, but access was still denied. It was because she wasn't Eggman, and the computer knew it. 

"How smart of him." Rouge said. Sonic questioned this, and she explained it to him. 

"So we have no hope of hacking in?" Sonic asked.

"Of course we do! I know alternate ways to get into his files. I don't give up that easily." Rouge answered. She typed a bunch of computer codes that Sonic didn't understand, and she typed it fast. She was hacked into the files in only about 30 seconds of typing. Sonic watched over her shoulder as she opened a file that said "Scheme". She and Sonic read it, and about halfway through realized it was just about Eggman's bogus plan to "flood the world". There were 2 remaining files: "Blueprint" and a file with no name. Rouge clicked blueprint, and it was just the blueprint of his flooding the world scheme. They knew that already. So, she clicked on the last file with no name. When it opened, Rouge gasped loudly and Sonic's eyes bulged out of his head. On a scale of one to ten, ten being the highest, their shock level was at a million and one.

****

Oooooh, cliffhanger! Don't ya just love those? Don't worry, I will post chapter 3 as soon as my lil fingers can! What did Sonic and Rouge discover? Will Espio find out that they're not working for Eggman? What will happen to Knuckles and Amy? Why is Eggman so klutzy? Why did he spill coffee on his keyboard? Why does he have to walk all the way to the other end of the ship to get a paper towel? Why is the sky blue? Will radioactive Canadian Jell-O take over the world? [Just kidding] Find out most of the answers to these questions…[drum roll] NEXT CHAPTER! If you guessed that you'll find these out in chapter 3, THEN YOU ARE PSYCHIC! AND ITS SCARING ME! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ::runs away:: ::comes back:: Remember to review! ::runs away:: 


	3. Deserted

****

Sonic Duos

Disclaimer: *sigh* Once again, I DON'T OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG. SONIC TEAM DOES. 

Claimer: If you wanna know what I claim, read chapter 2. 

Author's mumbo-jumbo: Hey hey hey! I'm baaaaaaaaaaaack! Ok. Another thing I wanted to answer that was in a review: There will be no…how should I say this…"odd" couples. There may be small romance between some couples, but no "odd" romance. I promise, everything will be totally straight! I know some "duos" may be to guys or two girls, but there will be no romance between them. Just wanted to let ya know! ;) Another thing: I know I skipped Cream and Charmy, and Omega and Psi last chapter. Sorry. I had to have the other teams in a certain place first before I could go on with my idea for them. Don't worry though, EVERYONE will be in this chapter. (Except Big of course. He'll come in soon!) Just so ya know, Angel Island is the island Knuckles lives on if you didn't already know. That's also where the master emerald is located. And again, the S-0 and T-0 and R-0 and stuff is zero, not capital "o". *Random accent* ON WISS ZEE FEEC! 

Sonic Duos

Chapter 3: Deserted

Cream and Charmy walked down the street, occasionally smiling at one another. Cream became worried when Charmy stared at her with a daze and smashed into a pole without looking. 

"Are you okay?" Cream asked. Charmy got back up, answered her question, and they continued down the street keeping an eye open for the lost emerald. They came to a hole in the ground that was fenced off and said "DANGER! Construction". 

"Do you think it's down there?" Charmy asked. Cream shrugged. "Well, maybe we should check. I mean, if we come across any danger, we can always fly back up!" He added. "Let's go!" and with that, Charmy grabbed Cream's hand and they flew down the hole, followed by Cheese and Chocola who just arrived. It was a long tunnel, and it felt like they were going upside-down and now were flying up even though they were flying down. This totally confused Charmy. The two flyer's wings (and ears) were getting tired. 

"Okay, I think we should stop flying now. Let's take a chance and see what we land on." Charmy suggested. They both admitted they were tired, and on the count of 3, they stopped flying. They plunged down through the huge, long, vertical tunnel. 

"Chaos Emerald sensed on island!" Omega said. He pointed to an island beyond the city beach, that only he and Psi could see thanks to their sensors, which could see up to 45% farther than the human eye. Psi saw it too. "Sensors indicate that it is located in old deserted mansion on the small island". Omega added. They were stumped on how to get there though. Imagine that, a robot getting stumped. Psi decided that they should travel by boat. Now, they just needed to find one, or think of a plan to get to the island. 

Sonic's eyes still bulged, and Rouge was still in shock. The words on the screen read "Project Clone". It looked like a slideshow. Rouge went to the next slide. A drawing of Sonic appeared, as a robot, but far more accurate with looks than Metal Sonic. The bottom read "S-0". The next slide was Tails, and it said "T-0". Next was Knuckles, and it said "K-0." Shadow, "S-1". Rouge, "R-0", Omega was the same, for Eggman just made another copy of the robot. Amy was A-0, Cream was C-0, and there was a clone of Big the Cat, just incase. (B-0) There was Charmy who was "C-1", Espio who was "E-0", Vector was "V-0", and finally, E-122 Psi was just cloned. The last slide said something totally different though. Rouge read it aloud. 

"Note: There is a Chaos emerald on the old mansion located on the island far from here." Rouge knew that this was just a reminder for Eggman. 

"Well, our job here is done!" Rouge said. She shut down the computer, and walked toward the door. Sonic stood there. "Are you coming?" Rouge asked. 

"There's no way out." Sonic answered. 

"Of course there is." Rouge said. She uncovered a hidden switch from under a blanket, pressed it, and her and Sonic exited through the door that opened into the busy city.

Espio, who was still invisible, seized the chance and ran out just before the doors closed. He ran off to where he knew Vector was to tell him the news. 

"So, where to now?" Sonic asked, ignoring the loud, speeding cars. Rouge told him that they had to find a boat to get to the island because her wings would get too tired to fly all the way there. 

"Why don't we just ask my friend Tails if we can use his plane?" Sonic said. So, they went to Tails' cabin, and found nothing there except a chaos emerald. 

"Oh no!" Sonic yelled. "Tails must've dropped this and flew his plane without it! He'll crash soon! We have to find him!" So they went back to the city, on the hunt for a boat that would get them to the small deserted island before Tails did, or at least a boat that would let them see where Tails was. 

Knuckles dove down into the sewer. The water was just his height that he could swim in and still hold his head above the water to breathe. For Amy, it was a different story. Knuckles noticed that she was practically drowning trying to get the emerald. 

"Wow. That Amy's somethin' else." Knuckles said to himself. He swam faster towards Amy and came in just enough distance to grab her. He wrapped one arm around her waist and used the free arm to swim. Amy flailed, and kicked, and struggled to break free. 

"We need to get the emerald!" Amy yelled. 

"We'll be lucky if we get out here alive, let alone get some stupid emerald!" Knuckles said. He was trying to swim against the current to he could climb up the wall and make it out of the sewer. While he was focusing on that, Amy saw the silver emerald. She lunged for it, breaking Kunckles' hold and concentration. 

"Awww…Amy!" Knuckles groaned. He swam for her again.

Amy ignored it. She let the murky green water carry her to the emerald. The emerald was caught and stopped by a rock; this was the perfect chance. She grabbed it. 

"Yes! Gotcha!" Amy said, raising the emerald in the air. Just as she did this, she plunged over a giant waterfall. 

Espio found the bench where Vector sat at last. Espio sat down next to him, trying to catch his breath. 

"So…?" Vector questioned. Espio told him everything. From Sonic and Rouge being traitors, to the cloning project, and the emerald in the mansion. "Do you think we should still follow them then?" Vector said. 

"Sure." Espio said. "We could score the emerald, and beat Eggman again. And, if that really was the mayor, we can get our reward. After all, we did follow them." 

"I like the way you think!" Vector said. So now they too were off to find a boat. And they knew right where to find one…

Cream and Charmy landed gently on the floor; they hovered down as soon as they saw the end of the vertical tunnel. Cream and Charmy looked around. They were in the base Sonic and Rouge (and Espio) were just in, but they of course didn't know that. Charmy observed the little crates covered in the dusty blankets, while Cream studied the shutdown computer. They hovered around looking for a while. Charmy took the blankets off of all of the empty crates except for one, which looked particularly big. He was about to open it, and then heard glass shatter from somewhere. Sharp pieces of it dropped from somewhere in the wall, moderately high up. Charmy didn't get hit by any, and Cream was fine too. Two familiar faces jumped down from the opening: Knuckles landed on his feet carrying Amy. 

"Jeez, I didn't know that waterfall led to a dry tunnel, and then that tunnel led to here!" Knuckles exclaimed, brushing himself off. That must've explained why there was no water that fell from the glass opening. 

"Well we still got the chaos emerald." Amy said, grinning. "And by the way, could ya put me down please?" 

"Oh yeah, sorry." Knuckles said, and put her down. 

"Chaos emerald?" Charmy questioned. "Hey! I bet you guys stole it from Cream! Oh, I'll get you guys for that!" Charmy flew toward Knuckles, but Knuckles just put his hand out and kept Charmy just hovering there, punching the air. 

"And what are you gonna do about it you little runt?" Knuckles smirked.

"Please stop!" Cream butted in. "It's okay Charmy, the pink one is my friend. And the other one…" 

"He's okay too Cream." Amy reassured. Cream and Charmy understood. "So Cream, how's things? I haven't seen you in months!" Amy said. Her and Cream began a friendly chat. Knuckles rolled his eyes, and inspected the place. 

"This is one of Eggman's old bases." Knuckles knew that from the start. He searched around more, and found a camera in the corner. He rewound the tape, and saw Sonic and Rouge hacking in to the computer. The others rushed over. "What are they looking at on that computer?" Knuckles asked aloud. He pressed the 'zoom in' button and they all saw everything: The clones, the master plan, the emerald on the mansion, everything. They were shocked. Charmy still wondered what the last crate was. He uncovered the blanket, and found a big red switch. 

"Hey guys! I found a switch!" He said excitedly. 

"We'll be there in a sec, we're concentrating on this tape right now." Amy said. Cream decided to go over. She thought that Eggman's plans and Amy and Knuckles' problems were none of her business. She smiled at Charmy and they both stepped on the switch. 

A huge siren went off and the whole room began flashing red. A big jail cell square fell from nowhere, imprisoning Charmy and Cream. (And Cream's two chaos Cheese and Chocola) Amy and Knuckles turned and ran towards the cell/block thing. 

"Oh my gosh! Guys, are you okay?" Amy asked, putting her hands on the jail cellblock. 

"As long as we can get out of here!" Cream yelled over the buzzing sirens. Charmy covered his ears. Knuckles told them not to worry and to stand back. He began punching the bars on the cell, and he was actually getting somewhere. 

But unfortunately for all of them, Eggman had just returned from his paper towel errand. He saw what was going on while sipping his coffee, and he spit it out all over the computer screen. He dropped it on the ground and it made a 'clank' and he immediately stepped into his teleporter and appeared in the base. 

"Oh great, as if there wasn't enough confusion!" Knuckles yelled. Eggman chuckled, and snapped his fingers. A small, floating cockpit (The one he would always ride in and transform it into monstrous things) floated down and he got in it. He pressed a button, and a huge, grappling arm shot out at the cell cubicle and lifted Cream and Charmy up. Eggman laughed again, and flew up towards the ceiling. 

"You won't get away with this!" Amy yelled. 

"Oh yeah? Watch me!" Eggman cackled. He went to the ceiling, and pushed a small button that said "Self Destruct". The roof opened and he flew out, still holding on to Cream and Charmy in their jail cell square. Then a countdown began. "Good luck getting out!" Eggman yelled from the sky. He laughed, and flew peacefully away. 

"5…4…3…" A voice said. Knuckles and Amy quickly ran out of the base through the same door Rouge and Sonic exited from, and ran as far away from the base as possible, but not far enough. Knuckles spotted Eggman fly near the ocean, where the old mansion was. 

"He's flying toward-" Knuckles' voice was drowned by the voice inside the base. 

"2…1." The whole base exploded, inside and outside, and Amy and Knuckles found themselves in the middle of it all.

Omega and Psi had a plan. According to Omega, if they inserted a car engine into Psi, and took off at a 110-degree angle with a hang-glider, they would have enough speed to glide and get to the island. So, they did just that. Omega put the car engine that he got from a car repair place in Psi and they rented a hang-glider from a store in town. They went on top of a roof on a house by the beach, which was a perfect 110-degree angle. Psi revved up his motor, and Omega sat atop of him holding the hang-glider. Psi took off and flew in the air on the curved part of the roof. Omega was safely holding on to Psi's back. They were free falling for a while over the ocean, and at the exact right time, Omega lifted the hang-glider up and the glided over the ocean. About five minutes later, they were hovering over the deserted island. Omega let go of the Hang-glider, and they fell onto the island, safely landing on the sandy coastline. The hang-glider crashed into the sand, but they weren't worried about that. Psi and Omega examined their surroundings. The island wasn't much to see; a couple palm trees here and there, some fallen coconuts, and of course, the huge mansion that took up the whole island. That was it; it was a pretty small island. And to the human eye, it looked as if you were in the middle of nowhere, just on an island. 

The hunt was over for Sonic and Rouge; they had found a small motorboat that was made of logs. It was conveniently located on a bridge on the beach. The sign said "Motorboat ride-FREE!". So, Sonic and Rouge left the 10 other boats and sailed off to the island. 

~

Sonic and Rouge arrived at the island within about 20 minutes. They explored the small island before entering in one of the many entrances to the mansion. There were about 20 different red double doors to choose from, so each couple that headed for the mansion was likely to go in a different door, therefore not seeing anybody else.

Vector and Espio took the same route as Sonic and Rouge: boats. They spied on them from a distance, waited until they were far enough away, and took off on the boats. They arrived at the island, and discovered that Sonic and Rouge entered in the mansion through one of the many entrances. So, they chose one, and waltzed right in.

Knuckles woke up on Angel Island. Everything hurt. His head, hands, legs, feet, ribs, muscles he didn't even knew he had hurt. Struggling to get up, he immediately shot a glance at the master emerald. It floated there, peacefully. He just wanted to make sure. The second priority was Amy. He saw her lying on the opposite side of him, unconscious. He went over and woke her up. 

"We-we have to find Cream and Charmy!" Amy immediately said. Knuckles looked over. 

"That island with the mansion is right over there you know." He said, and pointed north of Angel Island. The deserted island with the huge purple walled mansion was a couple feet ahead. "I saw Eggman head over there, he's bound to be somewhere near there." 

"Then let's go!" Amy said. She ran towards the island, and stupidly jumped off, forgetting the blue ocean was below her. Luckily Knuckles caught her while gliding and he glided the few feet to the island. After they landed, Knuckles was the first to speak: 

"Hmm…I don't remember this island being here before…and I've been living on Angel Island for as long as I remember…" Knuckles said. Amy shrugged, and they too entered the Purple walled, Orange roofed mansion through one of its many red doors. 

In the middle of their plane ride in the Tornado 2, Tails realized the crucial thing he forgot: The Chaos Emerald. 

"Um...I think we forgot something…" Tails said uncertainly. 

"What?" Shadow said calmly, enjoying the cool breeze and sitting back in the passenger seat. Tails told him their dilemma. 

"No big, we'll just land on an island or something." Was Shadow's answer. But it wasn't that easy. 

"Uh, no, because we're losing altitude by the second!" Tails exclaimed. "Prepare for a crash landing!!!" The plane went downward, and Shadow and Tails couldn't fight the feeling in the pit of their stomachs. They went down, down, down, until finally it crashed and everything went black.

****

Ooh! More cliffhangers! Well, it's the weekend so I'll be able to get the next chapter up fast…hopefully. And Just so everyone knows, next chapter will focus A LOT on Shadow and Tails, a little and Charmy and Cream, and probably none on the others. Sorry! But the Shadow and Tails one is worth biting your nails over….hehehehehehehehe. Ok, see ya soon! Oh, and thank you everyone SO MUCH for reviewing. I LOVE YOU ALL! Heh, sorry. Got crazy. Well, bye!

****


End file.
